Absolution
by Review Whore
Summary: Bella keeps Paul calm. Paul keeps Bella sane. They're a match made in heaven. AU. Rated M for language. Rated MA later on in chapters for graphic violence, language and adult themes. Chapters will get longer!
1. Grow Up

**Hey, guys. I'm back so sorry but I have a bad immune system, meaning I can get sick easily. I'm sorry for not telling you guys! But I'm back and sorry to my small fan readers of the KBC, but I won't be finishing that up until I gather my wits so I'm taking a break for now. I'm so sorry I know I promised to finish it by this summer but I've been having problems with my health and my fathers health :(. He's been sick lately too and I'm scared it's something worst. So I decided to write a small story to take my mind off my depressing thoughts...**

**Absolution.**

**Chapter 1: Grow Up.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella. Bella? Bella!" Angela called snapping me out of my daze.

"Yeah? Sorry, I spaced out for a sec..." I said gathering my wits together. I looked up at the mousy brown-haired girl with her square glasses and her concerned smile.

"Hey? Let's go out tonight." I said changing the subject. Deterring the topic of my health.

"Oh, I wish, but my cousin is coming over. He's spending the rest of his senior year here with my family." She said huffing in annoyance. I looked up at her and raised my eyebrow in askance.

"Oh, yeah I have a cousin down on the Rez, half Quilutte, remember? Paul? Maybe you know him? I mean you hang out with Jacob every now and then..." I nod, I know of Paul, I haven't seen him before. Lauren the queen bitch speaks of him a lot ever since she visited the Rez back in spring break. Supposedly he was there all ripped and sexy as she describes him and was definitely flirting with her.

"Hpmh." I noised, nodding with another idea.

"How about, we just chill at your place then. You know hang out, watch movies?" I ask trying to not stay in the house with Charlie and his stares of worry.

She smiles and nods happily, "Yeah definitely, I'll just let my parents know. It's there date night so they won't be home. It will be just us two until Paul arrives and ruins it." She says the last part a little glumly.

"Why is he staying with you anyway?" I said curiously.

She shakes her head, "Supposedly he got expelled from Lapush highschool and he's got nowhere else to go..." I nod.

"By the way, he's kind of a flirt so when you come over just ignore his advances he can be an ass at times..." She says finishing up her notes.

I chuckle, as the bell rings signaling the end of the last period of the day. Gathering my books together and heading out of the class as me and Ange part ways.

I promise to text Angela when I get home. Since it was Friday I'd most likely leave from the house and go straight to hers.

As I'm walking to my pick-up the prick Michael Newton gets in my way.

"Hey, Bella!" He says smirking. I roll my eyes annoyed with his presence already and give a fake small smile in acknowledgement of his presence. He puts his arm around me in response and I huff loudly.

"So this Saturday, you. Me. Movies. Eight o'clock." He demands rather snidely I might add. I snort and shake my head.

"Can't I'm doing something with Angela..." I say trying to deter him from following me to my truck but it happens anyways. We stop in front of my drivers side door as he looks down at me.

"Maybe next time..." He trails of suggestively. I sigh.

"Maybe..." I said sarcastically, though he doesn't notice that. He walks away with a slight pep in his step and I roll my eyes irritated.

I quickly look up noticing people were staring and quickly got in my car driving down the single free-way to my house.

_God, I hate high school._

* * *

**Welp, tell me what you think? I would love some reviews. And again sorry to my KBC fans I will promise to come back to it soon enough. I just need a breather a small project to get me up and running again :).**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it. ReviewWhore would like to know...**


	2. Ain't It Fun?

**Hopefully this chapter will be understandable.**

**Absolution.**

**Chapter 2: Ain't It Fun?**

**Bella 's POV**

* * *

I trudged in the house, with my hood over my damp hair. Charlie was still at work, so I had an hour to take another shower and pack some clothes. I ran up the steps to my room hopping over the creaky step with the slant in it so I wouldn't trip.

_Haha, you didn't get me now Mr. Slanted creaky step!_ I thought victoriously, but as soon as I got in my room I tripped over a shoe, and fell flat on my face.

"Ouch." I groaned with a face full of carpet. I got up spitting out lent from my mouth and slumping going to the hallway's bathroom.

As soon as I was dressed, had a bag full of clothes, and wrote a note to Charlie explaining where I was, I texted Angela telling her I was on my way over. She quickly replied back with a smiley face. I giggled and locked the door to the house walking to my orange Chevy pick-up that needed a paint-job badly. I drove down the road to Angela's house.

Ringing the doorbell, I heard Mrs. Weber coming to the door with a blank eloquent gown as she opened the door she was just putting in an earring. Her contagious smile lit up her face as she smiled at me.

"Bella, dear come on in," Mrs. Weber said gesturing me into her two floor cottage. I smiled back at her with a blush walking in to find Angela on the couch with a bowl of jalapeno cheetos.

"Angela, honey Bella's here," She called walking into the living room. I walked over to the couch jumping on the spot right next her, causing her body to jerk forward. She gave me a mock glare as I laughed at her.

"Hey," I said smiling at her, snagging a cheeto from her bowl.

"Bella!" She shouted at me smacking my shoulder. I heard heavy foot steps come down the steps.

"Girls, play nice now," Mr. Weber said in his fatherly tone. He wore a suit, fixing one of his cuffs as he walked towards his wife to kiss her cheek. She blushed and slapped his chest. I hope one day I can find a love like Mr. and Mrs. Weber. They still are strong loving couple even after twenty-five years together.

"Well, ladies we're heading out, no boys or throwing parties. Do you understand?" Mr. Weber said with a bass of authority to his tone, though you could see a faint smirk playing at the right corner of his mouth.

"Oh Joshua, leave them alone. You know you could trust them." Mrs. Weber scolded her husband. I only snickered at Mr. Weber's face as he looked glum walking to the door nodding at his wife's words.

"You girls have fun, we'll see later on tonight." She said walking to the door to follow her husband. We only watched them leave out the drive way, until we started laughing.

"Dude, your mom is like totally the boss in their relationship…" I said giggling as Angela shrugged, knowing I was right.

"So what time is your cousin suppose to get here?" I asked walking over to her movie collection. She sighed and looked up at me frowning.

"Like around 9:00. I don't want to come though he's gonna ruin to night?" She said slumping further into the couch pouting. I looked up at her with a sympathetic look.

"He possibly can't be that bad, Ange." I said popping in a random DVD. I walked back over to her, hugging her shoulders trying to console her.

"Besides, its only 7:45. We have at least an hour or so until he gets here we'll make the most of it." I said trying to cheer her up. She only nodded but still had a slight pout as we turned our attention to the movie.

* * *

**Sorry to end it here, but I want to prolong the whole Bella meeting Paul scene, not sure if I want him to be a wolf or not? The chapters will get longer! Probably might have another chapter up tomorrow or later on tonight.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it. ReviewWhore would like to know.**


	3. Part II

**Welp, another chappie ****J**

**Absolution.**

**Chapter 2: Part II**

**Bella's POV**

* * *

Me and Angela sat quietly watching the terribly written sappy romance/comedy. I again wonder why they write these, their not even that funny. They just make you think all relationships are like this when really they just show you the honey-moon phase and after that phase its shit.

After the fifteenth time the couple said a cheesy line my eye did this weird twitch thingy and I clicked it off.

"Bella! What the heck? I was watching that a-hole…" She said huffing. I turned to her flustered state with a determined look on her face. I peeped a glance at the clock before I fully turned to her it read 8:32 p.m.; sitting criss-cross-applesauce I gave her an edgy smirk.

"Oh, no Bella, please do not ask what I think you're going to-"I cut her off before she could finish her sentence with a bitch brow.

"Why do you not like your cousin Paul?" I asked anyways. She sighed dramatically, "It's a long story…" She said once again trying to not talk about Paul. I mean come on what did he do to really hurt her.

"I have time." She knows I'm stubborn, I don't know why she thinks I won' t stop pestering her about it. She shifted to get comfortable and turned to me, "Well, it all started when I used to live on the Rez…"

"I was about eight when Paul started coming over he was ten and he was like a big brother to me. It all stopped when I was in the seventh grade and people, especially boys starting noticing my unappealing looks. I had big frizzy hair and had Harry Potter glasses with big bright yellow braces. Paul was suppose to be starting tenth grade but he stayed back twice. Paul and his friends were popular, I wasn't. So whenever I came around to talk to Paul in front of his friends he would get embarrassed. It was so bad that one day I saw Paul talking to Leah this really pretty girl in my grade at school, he was flirting with her and twirling her hair and crap. Like the naive retard I was, I walked over to them asking Paul if he needed help with math tonight because that's not one of his best subjects. Well long story short Leah laughed at him he yelled at me and when his friends came out the bathroom they started picking on me too, thus making Paul join in and having Leah laugh at me one of the popular girls in my grade. Soon a crowd started to form and it was a big pick on the nerd Angela fest! I cried and ran into the bathroom skipping the rest of my classes going home to tell my parents what happened. It was also the day they decided to move so dad could help with the ministry at the Fork's Baptist Church." She said sadly hanging her head. I quickly brought her in for a hug and coddled her.

"Angela they're the retards and assholes. Paul had no right to do what he did, you were only trying to help him and he returned the favor by being an asshole about it." I said squeezing her. She sniffled nodding her head, "Yeah but Bells, I hated him after that we never talked again. I came down on Spring Break to visit the Blacks because I heard Jake had mono or something. Before I could even step out of my car Paul came out of nowhere and yelled at me to never come back on the Rez, he called me a traitor!" She said flustered with tears damping my chest. I shushed her until she slowly fell asleep.

I looked over at the clock to see it was 9:02 p.m. I sighed, _Maybe Paul won't grace us with his presence tonight?_ I don't know why I was all up this guy Paul's ass, about him coming over really I could care less, but it feels like something was going to happen big when I meet him. I just shrugged at my weird thoughts and grabbed the blanket that lay on the arm of the big couch, pulling it over the two of us having Angela lay on top of me.

**. . .**

_"It will be like I never existed…" His voice said, his body leaning into the back of mine, feeling his cold presence lightly on my back. I shivered shaking my head in denial. _

_"No you promised!" I shouted suddenly everything went black and I found myself in a cage with him staring at me from the outside of it with his haunting red eyes. _

_"Oh I intend to keep my promise lovely Isabella, but I want to see you suffer first," He said coming near me with his sharp fangs and his mouth dripping with red crimson blood the same color as his eye. He brought the chains close to the bars of the cage and I back away from him sitting in the dark cage's corner feeling hopeless as the fear coursed through my veins chilling my body as he smirked evilly down at me. _

**_BANG!_**

**_BANG!_**

**_BANG!_**

_Was all I heard as he kept hitting the bars with the chains, causing them to dent under his strong steel grip._

I jumped awake startled as I did hear banging coming from Angela's front door. I groggily got up forgetting Angela was sleeping on me and completely threw her to the ground. She only mumbled sinking farther into the fluffy white carpet. I just sniffed scratching my butt thinking about the nightmare I juts had.

_Not again, they're coming back_. I thought walking to the excessive banging. I quickly opened the door, to dark denim clad, bronze muscled god. I think I just drooled a little. I scanned his body from his running shoes, dark denim jeans, black tight temperature shirt all the up to his defined chest. The God cleared his throat to get my attention, "Are you just gonna' stand there and eye-fuck me all day or let me in little girl?" He all but growled at me.

I looked up blushing embarrassed looking in his dark eyes for the first time, "I'm sor-" the apology got stuck in my throat as something in me snapped. It felt like my heart was trying to beat out my chest but it felt like it was trying to reach out to his heart. My eyes glazed over as my body took on a lax form, I felt like I was high, high on lust and something else way stronger than the big _L _word.

He suddenly grabbed me and pulled me to him trying to calm out beating hearts, the erratic thumping slowed a little but it was still thumping strongly. I could feel his heart through his shirt, I gently brought my hand up to his heart as he dropped his bag in his right hand bring it up to my cheek. We embraced each other like lovers seeing each other for the first time in ages.

"_Mine_." He growled, the sound vibrating through my chest. I gasped.

"What. The. _Fuck?!_"

_Oh shit, Angela!_

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed this chappie.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it. ReviewWhore would like to know. **


End file.
